chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Weston
Benjamin Weston was a Human who held the rank of Admiral in the UNSC Navy. Weston was well known among the military both for his distinctive appearance as well as for his distinctive style of command. Weston himself believed valuing honesty over beating around the bush in terms of military bureaucracy. He preferred it when individuals spoke their mind, regardless of rank, which is a breach of military protocol. Weston was also known for his distinctive scar that spread across his face. For nearly ten years, Weston sat behind a desk in the Beta-5 Division's headquarters, before nearly jumping at the chance to command a warship again. He served as the leader for Requiem Exploration Group in 3241. Biography Weston was born in Mare Imbrium on Luna. As a child, as most Lunar-born children do, he developed bone problems due to the lower gravity of the moon. Though as most children do, he spent his first few years receiving treatments for the problems. Thanks to the main settlements using offshoot technology from starships to generate artificial gravity through manipulation of the universal forces though, after treatment, Benjamin grew up like a regular child, though he still had issue with broken legs every now and again. It was perhaps because of his condition that he leaned more towards the Navy. Weston applied and entered OCS in the same city where he was born. Upon graduation, he immediately volunteered for long range exploration. Weston served as a radar operator aboard the UNSC Covington for seven years analyzing diffuse nebulae as well as planetary systems. Along with handling affairs to help navigators, he was also capable of researching astronomical objects. Weston gained his distinctive scar when his exploration ship was attacked by Kig-Yar cruiser. Weston was injured when part of the Jackal ship pierced the hull and wedged itself through several compartments. Weston was in a compartment that was breached. Flying debris tore into his face and knocked him unconscious. Weston was taken prisoner along with part of the crew. For nearly ten days, they were held prisoner by the Kig-Yar. Weston was given only the barest treatment that stopped the bleeding, but infection set it by the third day which meant that surgery was needed. After the tenth day, Weston was rescued by the UNSC and was given immediate treatment. It was too late to save one of his eyes, which had been infected by the horrible conditions aboard the ship. Weston opted for an artificial replacement which he could couple with his bloodstream implants. The replacement had a yellow-orange glow that was thought to intimidate people. After his recovery, Weston developed a hatred for the Kig-Yar and what they did to his ship and crew. He immediately requested to be put onto a combat vessel. For the next twenty years, Weston served aboard ten different vessels before an altercation between a junior officer caused him to come under investigation by the Admiralty. The board ruled that Weston had cause to be upset at the officer, though his interaction afterwards with him was cause for punishment. For eight years, Weston was given administrative duty in Sydney Australia where he moved his family as a result. Weston was responsible for collecting and filing fleet reports with HIGHCOM before being offered a position back in the field in 3240. Weston took the offer and became the commander of the UNSC ''Thor, ''where he remains to this day. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human